MelonShipping
by PuffFluffNstuff
Summary: The final duel was won, and everyone sent back to their dimensions...well, almost everyone. Yuto and Yugo remain dead, their souls forever tied to Yuya's, and Yuzu was killed in the final battle as well. How will those who loved them cope with their loss? Will new love be found...? Sometimes the sweetest tastes in life are unexpected. MelonShipping
1. Bitter Melon, Sweet Melon

Hey guys! I noticed that there are fanfictions with Yuzu and ALL THE YU'S but none with Yuya and all the ladies…? Additionally, I LOVE Rin's backstory and design…(ESPECIALLY her design...such a pretty pastel color palette and curly pale green hair…*sighs*).

The character-design-dork in me aside, however, I was SO sad to find that these lovelies not even don't have any fanfiction or fanart...but don't even have a SHIP NAME.

So I present to you; MelonShipping!

Please read and Reveiw, lovelies~!^^

Oooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1: Bitter Melon, Sweet Melon

The days were passing by in a blur.

Much like Satellite when she drove through it at top speed on her duel-runner; a muddy, dirty blend of colors that she wished she could escape...that she'd worked hard to escape. Her efforts, however, were, infact, for nothing. Her childhood friend, her dear, precious-brother figure had died trying to save her. His soul now trapped within the body of a different-dimension version of himself, along with one another.

So many lives lost. So many dreams lost with them.

Why had she had to allow herself to be taken? She was strong...she _knew_ she was strong. Strong enough to escape the fate life had dealt her, and take Yugo and all the orphans with her. She'd worked hard to become that strong, together with Yugo. Their dream so close to becoming a reality, only to be snatched away.

Why?

She remembered now...the boy she'd fought. Reddish-purple eyes shining out from under a hood. A frightening color, but an all-too familiar shape. A familiar voice to boot, the cruelty in it's tone causing her hands to shake with every card drawn. The boy kept reminding her of Yugo. The way he stood, his voice, his eyes, the confident way he drew his cards…

...her head hadn't been in the game, and it had cost her her freedom.

Freedom that had cost Yugo his life in order to be regained.

Tears filled Rin's amber eyes as she gazed up into the cloudless sky, spilling down over porcelain cheeks, and making the flower-like girl look even more fragile and vulnerable. A flower wilting without it's sun. Her sobs and sniffling were quiet, nearly silent as she continued to stare blankly up at the empty sky.

Then, suddenly, her wrist felt warm. The sudden heat startling her, and capturing her attention as she gazed down at her wrist.

It was…glowing?

Why?

Why now, when Yugo was dead, and she was alone in her polluted dimension…?

The glow of the bracelet concentrated, then shot out like a projector beam into the sky. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Rin looked up curiously at what the beam showed;

It was a strange view…as if she was down, looking up at a boy sitting on a bridge. He was shaking and sniffling, goggles down over his eyes. His mouth moving in silence, but she could catch the word "Why?" repeated on his lips just like it kept repeating in her own mind. Huddling over, the boy lifted his goggles from his eyes…

…tears spilled out. Overflowing down his face and revealing bloodshot, puffy eyes. The boy trying so hard to get himself to smile, only to break down into more silent sobs at the end of every attempt.

Crying in Silence.

Just like she herself.

Her heart went out to this unknown boy, and without thinking, she lifted a hand, the one with the bracelet, in an attempt to reach out to him. To him and the empty feeling of loss that plagued his red eyes just as much as it plagued her own amber ones.

Lights burst out like stars, blinding her with their brightness…

…and then, she was very wet…

…surrounded by water…

…drowning…

…a hand still reaching out.

oooooooooooooooo

She was gone.

His soul was a mix of his own and the souls of strangers, and the one person who grounded him, who helped all the muddled nonsense make sense, his best friend…

…was gone.

No swing of the pendulum would bring her back. No amount of smiles would make the loss of her less painful…nothing. Nothing worked. Nothing _helped._

Sobbing quietly, he clutched the necklace hanging from his neck, ripping it off.

"What good does this do me!?" he shouted in anguish, pulling his arm back and making to throw it off the bridge and into the water below…

…the sound of splashing stopped him.

A small, pale hand forcing itself out of the water, reaching out. Someone was there, drowning below.

The necklace wound up dropped onto the bridge behind him as he leapt off. His instincts kicked in as slamming into the water pushed the air from his lungs, and still he went on, grabbing that hand. Pulling it towards him.

Another appeared, and he grabbed it too.

Wrapping both arms around his shoulders, he swam to the surface to get air for them both, then swam to shore. Hoping his determination and adrenalin would be enough to save them both. oooooooooooooooo

Aaaaaaand I'm ending this chapter there.

Who is Yuya crying for…? Make your bets now, folks!

Please Read, Reveiw, and maybe even Favorite if you like the story so far!

And HEY…if you've got the time, please check out my little sister's 5Ds fanfiction; "Reality", and the amazing 5Ds oneshot, "Mentor" that inspired it!

And with that…I bid you all farewell for now! See you later, lovelies~!

Edit: Sorry guys! I accidentally copy-and pasted a paragraph in the story while writing it, and it appeared twice! In this version...that has been fixed. However, I'm not fixing much else, so please remember that this chapter was written before my amazing roomate offered to edit this for me. It only get's better from here.^^


	2. Watermelon

Ok lovelies! I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter…(it's been too long since I last wrote fanfiction, lol)...so I'll get it this time;

Disclaimer: Yugioh Arc V is not mine. Neither are it's characters. Only the plot is mine.

Additionally; Please send your thanks to my wonderful roomate who edited this chapter for me! She's great.^^

Now..enjoy your melon!^^

Chapter 2: Watermelon

oooooooooooooooo

When Rin opened her eyes, she fully expected to find that she had died.

She'd been wrapped with light, and then suddenly transported underwater somehow. She'd been _drowning._

Her sight was hazy at first, and she blinked slowly as it cleared. Sunlight was pouring in through a window…sunbeams…

…the familiar, lean figure of a boy standing over her, back-lit by the bright morning sun to the point of glowing himself.

Sitting up from where she lay, Rin wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Heaven…I must be in heaven…you're back…you've come back to me!"

Her voice was raspy from sleep, and the water in her lungs, and she had to release the boy in order to hunch over, and cough out some water that remained. She soon went back to embracing the boy, holding him tightly. Her voice broke, but she was overjoyed.

A hand was raised up, running through her hair gently for a bit before the boy pulled away.

"Sorry…but I think you're confused…" A kind voice spoke softly. It was different from the voice she knew so well, and the realization startled her just as the boy pulled back. His expression slightly confused, but as kind as the voice.

"…This isn't heaven, either. It's as full of flaws as any other place." The boy joked lightly, laughing quietly to himself as Rin stared at him, eyes wide.

"…You're not Yugo."

"No. I'm not."

She slouched forwards slightly, disappointment flashing through amber eyes, the burst of joy gone.

Of course not. Yugo was dead.

This boy…his face looked like Yugo's, but the colors were wrong, the voice off…and he was too good at being gentle. Yugo was more awkward. Never quite knowing what to do unless it came to a duel or a bad situation…

…this boy was more sure of himself. Not at all her dear awkward goof.

The boy's red eyes studied her quietly for a few moments before he grinned. Clapping his hands and startling her with the sudden loud noise.

"Aaaaaall-righty!" he exclaimed, getting up, " I really should tell mom you're awake. She's been worried sick, and cooking up a _storm_ of pancakes. I hope you brought an appetite!"

He turned to leave, but Rin's hand shot out. Grabbing his wrist.

"Wait a second, please!"

The boy stopped, then turned to face her. His eyes were still bloodshot and slightly puffy, despite the cheerful smile he wore.

"What is it?"

"You…" Rin looked up at him, concerned, remembering how fragile he'd looked in the sky...his image cast by the light of her bracelet, "...you've been crying."

His smile softened, and he reached out to brush some lime-green hairs from her face, tucking them behind her ear as he studied her amber eyes with his red ones;

"So have you."

He turned again, and walked out of reach. Only pausing when he reached the doorway to send her a grin.

"It's Yuya, by the way."

With that, he walked out.

oooooooooooooooo

" _Rin? That's Rin! And she thought you were ME! That's...well…"_

Yuya listened in silence to the familiar, friendly voice of Yugo's soul in his mind.

" _...That's not TOO far from the truth, I guess…"_

 _" **...Don't think about it, Yugo,"**_ A deeper, more serious voice replied within Yuya's head, Yuto's soul: _**"You can't now. You're dead. This is Yuya's body. We're just tag-a-longs."**_

" _I'm not THINKING ANYTHING!"_

 _" **Shocker."**_

" _Honest! I just…"_ The voice paused awkwardly...trying to find the words to explain how he felt to his alternate selves, _"...I'm just glad she's safe. That I can at least see her…"_

His feelings flowed through Yuya's very soul: his loyalty, his happiness, his concern for Rin's well-being, having seen her bloodshot eyes…

...and his love for her.

This girl who so resembled Yuzu…

 _" **I get it. Don't worry."**_

Yuto's serious voice was full of understanding and empathy; his own feelings of concern flowed through Yuya.

That's right: three souls. All connected and within one body- Yuya's body. Yuya remembered Rin; He'd helped free her, after all...but had kept his distance. He was too distraught by Yuzu's death to do anything but distance himself from _everyone_ , and he left Shun to tell the girl of Yugo's death.

Her voice still echoed through his head. The quiet girl had asked where Yugo was over and over, only to receive the news. Her heart-broken cry echoed the sound of his own heart having been broken.

She, it seemed, did not recognize him.

It was understandable. She'd been in shock from having been freed, and from learning of Yugo's death.

Yugo's own soul was going through these memories as well, and filling with sadness.

" _Rin...I was all she had...how has life been for her since she went back, I wonder…?"_

 _" **As someone who's lost everything,"**_ Yuto stated frankly, _**"I can say from experience: likely nothing good. Especially since it seems it's still fresh in her mind."**_

Yuya sighed loudly, interrupting both voices.

"Regardless," He thought outloud to them, " I can't leave her...not like this."

He would not leave her alone. Such a fragile, hurting person...he _couldn't._

Regardless of the other souls swirling about within him, his own feelings were clear;

"I'm going to do all I can to help her."

Ooooooooooooooooo

And there's chapter 2!

Yugo is shown to very obviously be in love with Rin in the anime...but understands that he is dead and nothing will come out of it here. More Yuya talking to dead people will be showing up in the future as well...so look forwards to it!^^

Additionally, Rin in this is grieving, and not entirely herself...but my Rin is a motherly, very kind, understanding person who only get's angry and scolds on occasion because she cares for and worries about others. Since her personality has not been shown in the Anime up to this point, this is how she will be portrayed here, even if that changes in the future. Just a heads up!

Have a lovely day my lovelies~! Chapter 3 is on it's way!

Don't forget to read, review, and (hopefully) favorite!^^


	3. Sprite Melon

Hello again lovelies! Incase you didn't notice...I've been updating once a day just about. Due to my busy college schedule, this is only possible due to it being the weekend, and me having a biiiit more free time on my hands on Fridays. However, I can update multiple times during this time frame!

And so I will.

It's good practice for my english class.

Once again, thanks to my lovely roommate for editing this chapter for me~!

She's a DOLL.^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Arc V, or any of its associated characters. I just wrote this story.

And now...on to the chapter!^^

ooooooooooooooo

Chapter 3: Sprite Melon

Rin's steps were unsure as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. The aroma of fresh pancakes was nearly suffocating, the air was so thick with it. However, she was right to be so cautious. Her foot touched the floor of the kitchen for no more than a second before she was wrapped in a pair of arms, and spun around. A loud, worried voice shouted right by her ear:

"OH HONEY YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE I'M SO GLAD I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN YUYA SAID HE FOUND YOU DROWNING IN THE RIVER LIKE THAT ARE YOU OK HOW ARE YOU FEELING!?"

The women pulled away, fretfully checking Rin's temperature, and looking the girl over for injuries. Meanwhile, the girl being inspected sighed in relief at no longer being squeezed in a suffocating hug.

"Oh GOOD," the blond woman breathed a sigh of relief, her hands resting on Rin's shoulders, "...You're ok. That's more than I hoped for."

She smiled warmly, her green eyes glittering as she lead Rin to a seat across from Yuya, who was greedily devouring a stack of pancakes.

"Now...I'm sure you're hungry, hmm?"

Rin had barely sat down when a mountain of pancakes was placed in front of her as well.

"DIG IN!"

She stared at it- silent and wide-eyed.

Yuya grew concerned by her silence. Leaning forwards and to the side, he peeked around the pile of pastries before her.

"Are you alright?"

Rin blinked a few times, then gave him a timid, but reassuring smile.

"I...I'm fine. Really. It's just I've…" She paused, looking back at the mountain before her in awe'

"...I've never seen so much food before."

It was true. There were enough pancakes on the table to feed all the children at the orphanage to the point of _bursting_. It was more food in one small space then she'd ever seen a day in her life.

She tilted her head, gazing back at Yuya with concern.

"...How could you possibly eat so much on your own?"

He stared back in surprise and puzzlement before recognition flashed through his eyes, and he smiled once more.

"Oh! Yeah...I guess there's not this much food where you're from, huh? Around here...this is pretty normal for me though!"

The women nodded from her place at the stove.

"Yep. Yuya's a growing boy...there's pretty much an endless pit in there!"

The women laughed as Yuya mock-frowned at her before laughing himself. Such a light-hearted atmosphere...it reminded her of home, back when Yugo was there. Giggling quietly herself, she shook her head.

"There's no way I can eat all this!" She poked the mountain of pancakes in front of her with her fork, still giggling.

"Oh? You can't~?" Yuya lilted jokingly, raising an eyebrow and standing to make his way over to her, "Well then, don't mind if I help you out!"

With that, Yuya piled the great majority of Rin's pancake mountain on top of his surprisingly-empty plate. Sitting back down in his seat and setting down the giant, syrup-dripping mass with a wink.

"Anything to help a lady, right?"

Rin lost it. Bursting out into musical peals of laughter while Yuya grinned and pretended to bow to her like a knight. The gesture exaggerated and over-dramatic to the point of being absurdly silly. Causing the green-haired girl to laugh ever harder.

Her giggling continued even after she began to eat her pancakes, and she chewed them with a smile, Yuya smiling back.

His smile as bright as the morning sun.

ooooooooooooooooo

" _We grew up in an orphanage."_ Yugo's voice had explained to Yuya during his earlier shock at Rin's awe, " _There never was really much food to go around. Rin and I would often give some of our portions to the younger kids…"_

Yuya could _feel_ rather than _see_ Yugo sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed to be admitting this.

 _" **I get that,"**_ Yuto commented, _**"We in the rebellion didn't have much food either. Everything had to be rationed due to the small supply available."**_

Yuya felt both souls staring at him.

" _...folks in your world sure are better off…"_ Yugo attempted to comment politely.

 _" **...'spoiled' is more like it."**_ Yuto stated bluntly.

Yuya did his best to ignore both. For pete's sake...he was NOT about to be guilt-tripped for his family being well-off, and his mother cooking so much. His mother was constantly helping strays and the homeless...she did this because she _cared_. She'd made so many pancakes because she _cared_ and she'd been worried about Rin. She was a stress-cooker, It kept her calm. It made her happy to feel _needed_. Like she was _doing_ something. It was a habit she'd started when Yusho...when his father had died.

Yuya was not about to let his mother's cooking go to waste and be rude. Was not about to hurt his wonderful mother by doing so.

Mentally glaring at the two in his soul, Yuya distracted himself from them with what he did best: Goofing off.

He then proceeded to get even MORE pancakes from Rin, (much to the surprise of BOTH tag-a-long souls).

What had truly cheered him up was Rin's laugh.

Yuzu's laughs were clear and loud, drawing all who heard it in and prompting them to laugh along. Rin's, however, were quiet, musical, and airy. Like the wind blowing through a collection of wind chimes...the sound was warm, inviting...and calming. It set his mind at ease. Getting rid of his frustration at the souls inside him like feathers being blown away by a warm gust of air. From the moment he'd heard her laugh, his smiles had become more real to him, and he continued to goof-off and smile, getting Rin to giggle until every pancake was gone from their plates.

"You have a great laugh," He admitted, smiling and raising his arms over his head, "You should use it more often."

He meant that. Already, today seemed brighter because of it.

"Thank you." Rin replied quietly, smiling and looking down at the floor. Embarrassed by the sudden compliment.

Yuya's grin widened when he saw the blush creeping over the girl's face, and he had just opened his mouth to say something else when the sound of a throat clearing echoed through his soul.

 _" **YUYA. You're forgetting something…"**_

He turned away from Rin, rolling his eyes after he'd done so and mumbling quietly to the serious boy's soul.

"What NOW? You're going to complain about how un-ripped my clothes are?"

 _" **No."**_

" _Um, Yuya, what Yuto's trying to say is that-"_

Suddenly, Yuya's mother turned around, away from her work at the stove, her eyes widening when she saw him.

"What? Yuya? You're still here?"

His own eyes widening, Yuya quickly lifted his wrist to check his watch.

"OH JIMINY CRICKET DOING THE SPLITS ON A BALANCE-BEAM!" He shouted, Running off to grab his things, "I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY DUEL!"

Grabbing his cards, his duel disk, and his jacket, Yuya paused, gently grabbing Rin's wrist.

"...You'll come with me, won't you?"

Since Yuzu died, the students and principal of You-Show! his friends, family, and supportive cheer-team just...hadn't been the same. But if Rin came...if he could at least get HER to laugh…

oooooooooooooooo

Rin recognized those eyes. She had been seeing them in her own reflection for many days since returning to her own dimension. The eyes of someone with a piece of themselves missing. The eyes of someone who was inwardly frightened of being alone…

...the eyes of a boy, sitting on a bridge crying, and of a girl who stared up at the sky and thought of the dreams lost.

He would not lose his dream. Not _him._ Not this bright, shining young man with a contagious smile.

Rin took a deep breath, then smiled herself. Grabbing Yuya's hands in both of her own.

"Wouldn't miss it."

ooooooooooooo

More Melon Fluff! And more to come!

Also...the You-Show! kids are showing up next chapter!

However, that is all for now...please Read, Review, and (hopefully) Favorite!

You lovelies are my motivation~3


	4. Sky Rocket

Chapter 4: Sky Rocket

"Yuya! Slow down! I can't keep up!"

Yuya only laughed back, continuing to yank her along as he ran.

"Sorry, but no-can-do! If I slow down, I'll be even LATER, and I may be DISQUALIFIED!"

Rin stared back at him. So...Yuya dueled too? That was interesting...the duelist in her was already becoming curious about his skills.

She really wanted to see him duel.

"In that case…" The green-haired girl said, amber eyes twinkling merrily, "I'll catch us a ride!"

Having said that, she slipped out of Yuya's surprised grip, and ran down the busy street in front of a motorcycle, forcing it to stop before it ran her over.

"So sorry sir...but I'm going to need this!" She jumped aboard the cycle, shoved the owner out, and grabbed his helmet off his head while he screamed up at her. She reached a hand out to Yuya, "Come on!"

Confused, but catching the mischievous glint in the girl's amber eyes, Yuya ran over and grabbed her hand, hopping aboard.

Rin revved up the engine, shouting over her shoulder as they shot off, "I'll give it back I promise!"

Yuya couldn't help but laugh as the man's loud cursing faded behind them.

"You know how to drive a motorcycle!?" He shouted to her over the roar of the engine, while wrapping his arms around her tightly so he wouldn't fall.

"Of course!" Rin shouted back. Her musical laughter filled her voice, and was being whipped around him by the wind, "It's pretty standard where I'm from...and you won't find anyone faster than me!"

As the laughter increased, Yuya closed his eyes. He allowed the sound of her laughter to flow around him, as the wind whipped his hair about.

"Rin of the Winds! Roaring into action!" Rin yelled her dueling-phrase over the engine of the cycle.

Yuya laughed right along, as he tightened his grip a bit further. He opened his eyes to enjoy the view of his city, as it passed by in a blur around him. He took in the feeling of the wind whipping through his hair, and he admired the driving skill, and pure speed, of the girl his arms were wrapped around. A girl who was grinning from ear-to-ear...clearly in her element as the winds enveloped them both.

Rin realized that it had been far too long since she'd been on a motorcycle. This...this was where she belonged.

oooooooooooooooo

Yuya felt a bit disappointed when they reached the stadium where his duel would take place. The ride had been amazing: Rin had woven through traffic, and she had gotten the bike to ride on rails, and almost horizontally on the side of walls, just to get him there quickly. He had to pause after dismounting, helping her down by lifting her off the cycle, and setting her on the ground.

"You're AMAZING!" He laughed, grinning, "...You should really try duel-taining sometime! With your skills, you cou-..."

"YUYA!" A loud voice interrupted him. The principal of his school ran up, ushering him towards the building, "YOU'RE LATE! YOUR COMPETITION'S WAITING! YOU GET IN THERE RIGHT NOW! YOU TOO, YUZU!"

The man froze after speaking those words, turning to stare at Rin.

"...Yuzu…?"

Yuya put a hand on the man's arm, smiling gently up at him.

"Rin. Her name's Rin. She's here to watch the duel. Would you mind if she sits with you and everyone…?"

The man stared back at him, emotions swirling through his eyes before he forced a smile, and nodded back at Yuya.

"Of course! A friend of Yuya's is a friend of ours!"

Again with the fake smiles...always with the fake smiles, nowadays. Not a single real smile from those he cared about most, no matter what he did. Yuzu's death seemed to have killed their joy as well. Still, they were trying...for his sake, they were trying. So, fake or not, he accepted their smiles.

Smiling gratefully at his principal, Yuya ran off; but not before hearing Rin's typically quiet voice shouting behind him.

"Wait! Yuya! How did you know my name!?"

He paused, looking behind him to see that Rin had, apparently, attempted to run after him only to have her arm caught by Principal Boyle. The girl's amber eyes locked on his, wide and confused…

...all he could do was smile back at her. He then turned back around and ran on.

 _" **That's right...it's best she doesn't know,"**_ Yuto's voice popped up comfortingly, _**"She'll only hurt herself trying to find a way to bring him back."**_

" _I…"_ Yugo said, his voice stumbling over the words, _"I agree. It's best I remain dead to her...that she get over me, and...and…"_

Yugo struggled to find the words as usual, but this time, Yuto picked up the words for him.

 _" **... 'and find happiness', right?"**_

" _Yeah,"_ Yugo agreed, grateful for the other soul's help, _"I want her to smile and laugh again...like she used to."_

Yuya could feel Yuto's solemn nod.

 _" **That's understandable. I want the same…"**_ The serious boy's soul had to pause. Images of a girl with Yuzu's face, but dark red eyes, and nearly black purple hair flashed through Yuya's mind. Yuto's memories flowed freely between the three souls, until the secretive boy closed them off from the others once more.

 _" **...for Lulu."**_

Yuya stopped running just outside the doors to the arena. He had a hand out, touching the metal door gently, as he looked at his hazy reflection in it.

"I understand too," he said kindly to the friendly soul within him, "I want that too...for myself...for everyone. For us all to smile, and laugh again like we used to. For us all to be truly HAPPY. Yuzu...Yuzu would want that for all of us too, right?"

The souls within him all agreed, and Yuya grinned.

"So let's do this, alright? We'll work together...we'll keep smiling…"

He pushed both of the double doors wide open, striding through as he shouted to both himself, and the souls within him:

"...AND GIVE THEM THE BEST SHOW EVER!"

ooooooooooooo

Rin took a seat in the crowd, just in time to see Yuya burst into the stadium, a wide grin on his face that pulled her in and made her grin as well.

Glancing around, her eyes searched for the race-track that was typical of such events...only to instead find herself surrounded by several wide eyes.

"...Yuzu…?" A small girl with red hair said quietly, looking up at her in shock.

"...No...the colors all wrong…" A boy with blue hair said, although his eyes were also shocked.

"I zought all ze look-alikes vent back vere zey belonged", a rotund boy in lime green, with a heavy accent, said with his eyes equally wide.

"That's right," The blue-haired boy agreed, "They all went back to their own dimensions."

...That was right. A boy who looked like Yugo, people mistaking her for someone else, no race-track on the dueling field; this wasn't where she belonged. This wasn't HER world. Nevertheless, she was here now. She'd been saved by Yuya, and, as far as she knew, had no way of going back.

Not that she had anything to go back _to_.

Her home, her dreams, her goals...all had included Yugo. Without him, she'd lost them all. She had no idea what to do with herself now. All she really knew was dueling…

...and how to take care of others.

Studying the children around her, she recognized the same haziness in their eyes as she saw in her own. It was the look of those who'd lost their dreams and motivations. She turned to look at the man who had led her here, and quickly found that even his eyes lacked luster.

The name they'd called her...Yuzu? Was that girl who she apparently resembled- the one they'd lost?

The children's stares at her confirmed her suspicions, and she was just about to speak to them, when a familiar voice came over the speakers. The voice belonged to the face filling the screens hanging over the feild.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...boys and girls! I'm here to inform you all that you're in for a real treat!"

Yuya's face on the screens winked before he backed away from the camera, waving.

"But first; A shout-out to my You-Show! friends and honored guest of the day; the lovely miss Rin!"

The cameras turned around to face the group. The children all pulled up stiff smiles, and they waved slowly at the camera, while Rin sat frozen in her chair. She was blushing at being called "lovely", and at being right in the center of every screen in the stadium. She suddenly felt very exposed, and she wished she hadn't taken off the helmet she'd been wearing, and left it outside with the bike.

"Will you stop goofing off, you _clown_?"

The opponent on the other side of the stadium was now filling the screens, with an irritated glare he directed at Yuya.

"What?" Yuya questioned, pretending to pout, "...Can't a guy say 'hi' to his home-team?"

"Not when he's supposed to be _duelling_!"

"Ok, ok!" Yuya sighed, turning on his duel-disk, "Sheesh...what a party-pooper."

"...It seems we're in for a real battle of titans!" The announcer's voice shouted cheerfully over the speakers, "The chosen field is Olympus!"

Rin couldn't help but gasp, as lights sparkled and shimmered around the stadium; the chosen environment was constructed before her very eyes. A mountain rose up from the center of the field, surrounded by clouds. Columns, buildings, and stairs covered the mountain. Yuya himself had wound up lifted into the air on a cloud, while his opponent was lifted up to the top of a column. Yuya, from his spot on the cloud, spotted Rin, and waved.

"Hey! Keep watching, ok? I'm going to show you the best of duel-taining!"

He turned back to his opennet, lifting his duel disk, and preparing to draw.

"Now...Let the show begin!"

oooooooooooooo

Ok...sadly, this wound up more-so a filler-chapter then anything...but events that occurred here DO help set up later chapters, so it's important! No skipping!

Additionally, more of the You-Show! Gang and a duel in the next chapter...as well as looking deeper into both Yuya and Rin's personalities and motivations in future chapters.^^

As for Sora...he's not there because he went back to his own dimension after the final battle. I like to think that since Yuya and Yuzu helped him change that he's been working hard to change others in his own dimension in honor of Yuzu.

...If enough people ask, however, I maaaaay just bring him back for a few chapters~.

Aside from that...please Read, Review, and (hopefully) Favorite!

I hope you have a great day, my lovelies!


	5. Goc

Every chapter IS, infact, the name of a kind of melon...feel free to look them up!

And Thank you, ShadowFire10 for your review!

The chapters appear to be slowly becoming longer and longer...it has become my goal to have on up per day. As such...I like to think that both the length and quality of writing our bound to improve...although I AM worried that the quality may drop if I rush a chapter, so some days I may not post simply because I'm not satisfied with the chapter. I apologize ahead of time, since this will make my posting schedule very random and all over the place.

X'D

STILL, I want to make sure that I am giving everyone who views this my best. So I am flattered that you find this work's quality enjoyable, and overjoyed that this story has touched you.

No creator could ever ask for a higher honor than to have their work move someone emotionally.^^

Now, incase anyone else is wondering about the questions Shadow asked;

I will be using the english version of all the names mostly because they are easier for me to remember for everyone BUT Yuzu. I'm sorry if this is confusing...but Zuzu and Lulu simply sound too alike and I am an easily confused person who is bound to get them mixed up if I use both. Also, I just like Yuzu better…? Those are honestly my only reasons, and I am sorry that they are so silly.

Also, in answer to the other question: Yuri is alive and (mostly) well. He survived the final battle...but like many characters; it changed him. However, unless I decide to poof the fusion peeps like he and Sora in at some point, the only place we'll be seeing him in is Rin's nightmares.

He was not the nicest captor.

So thank you for honoring me, Shadow, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Disclaimer: Yugioh Arc V ain't mine. It's characters ain't mine. 'Nuff said.

Once again; Please thank my lovely Roommate for editing my terribly messy writing.

Chapter 5: Goc

(A vibrant, rich taste)

Rin was absolutely fascinated by the way Yuya commanded attention. He used a combination of ridiculous antics and true skill, and it was pure fun to watch. Her eyes were drawn to him, and his smile, in a way that was entirely new to her; yet it was familiar all the same.

Caught up in the excitement, Rin glanced around to see if the others were also enjoying the fun…

...only to find them silently huddled together in their seats.

They were trying to smile and cheer, but their smiles were stiff. Their cheers were robotic, and their waves were slow and lacked energy. They were trying- yes, it was obvious that they were trying- but why was it like this? They were still hurt from losing Yuzu- was that what made this hard?

oooooooooooooo

Yuya rode around the field on his trusty Silver Claw. He frustrated his opponent with spells, traps, and action cards. Meanwhile, he prepared his hand and made sure to keep the audience entertained. Ever since the battle with the Fusion dimension ended, it seemed like more and more people were learning multiple types of summoning. Already, his opponent had synchro-summoned, and he had just gathered three monsters of the same level on the field; likely an xyz summon was next. There was a time when this would have surprised him. However, multiple duels with Declan, Riley, and others who used various forms of summoning, had taught him how to deal with such things, and they taught him not to be intimidated. Despite this, he was not doing as well as he would have liked. His life points were down to only 1500. He'd used multiple miracle cards already, and had taken half the damage of each attack in order to save his silverclaw. His opponent, meanwhile, had many more monsters on the field, and had retained his full life-points.

" _ **It's your own fault, you know,"**_ Yuto's voice chided him, _**"You're not paying attention to your opponent."**_

It was true; Yuya simply wasn't focusing. Instead, he periodically looked back at his team from You-Show!. While Rin watched the duel with wide-eyes, the others still reacted in a mechanical fashion. It was… discouraging. Once more, despite his efforts, he could not get a single one to smile. Not a single one was enjoying themselves, or even truly cheering him on at all. Instead, every time he'd turned to face the group, he shouted jokes and positive things at _them._

" _This is getting ridiculous...YOU'RE the one dueling. They should be supporting YOU, Yuya!"_ Yugo's voice commented, clearly confused.

"They're trying," Yuya mumbled back, "It's not their fault…"

" _ **Yet, you smile and laugh all the time for them."**_

Yuya froze at that, completely forgetting about the duel around him, as his opponent prepared to attack.

"...Yuzu would have wanted me to!" He nearly growled at Yuto, his voice raising more than it should. "She'd want me to keep smiling! And if I don't...they'll only feel worse! They'll all just worry about me too...and be even sadder! There needs to be SOMEONE to bring them happiness and that's-"

" _ **AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR HAPPINESS, YUYA?"**_

Yuya felt the attack hit. It knocked him back into a nearby column; the force even caused the column to crack.

It took awhile for him to recover… His hazy vision cleared as he got back up. When he had fully recovered his sight, he noticed silver claw had been destroyed, and his life-points were now down to only 700.

Still, Yuto went on;

" _ **You already WERE the hero, Yuya. You already SAVED everyone. There's no need for you to keep-"**_

"NOT YUZU." Yuya's voice was low and deadly.

His opponent overheard it, and he looked confused,"...What are you going on about now…?"

"I Wasn't able to save Yuzu...or either of you!" Yuya shouted, gritting his teeth as he addressed the souls inside him, while still ignoring his opponent. "I wasn't a hero! Not when it MATTERED...not when it CAME DOWN TO EVERYTHING...but everyone relies on me! I can't let them down! I can't worry them all by falling apart! I need to keep going! I need…"

Yuya noticed his environment, but only as a passing thought. He pulled his goggles down over his eyes, and smiled widely, as his voice got quieter...

"... I need to keep the world entertained."

oooooooooooooo

"How can he smile?"

The words of the little girl beside her shocked Rin, and she stared down at her wide-eyed. The girl's eyes were glazed over, and she seemed to be speaking more to herself than to anyone around her.

"Yuzu's gone. What's there to smile about? How is he going on like this, like ...like nothing happened?"

The little red-haired girl turned to look up at Rin. She reached out with a hand to touch the older girl's face, as she whispered to herself quietly.

"How can he just forget her, and just keep goofing off like this…? I don't understand…"

 _A little girl with green hair sat alone, clutching a small wooden flute to herself. A boy with blue hair and yellow bangs came up to her, holding out his hand._

" _Hi!" He said cheerfully, "You're Rin, right? My name is-"_

" _I know you're name," the girl interrupted. She stared blankly up at him, her voice emotionless: "You're Yugo. I see you everyday...goofing off and talking to everyone."_

 _The boy sheepishly scratched the back of his head._

" _Oh...it's that obvious, huh? Well...you looked a little lonely over here sitting by yourself and-"_

" _STOP IT."_

" _...What…?"_

" _I said STOP IT!" The quiet girl suddenly shouted, as she stood up- still clutching her flute. She glared up at him through tears, and messy green curls, "We lost our homes! Our families! We're here: in an orphanage made from SCRAP, surrounded by PILES OF TRASH, and wearing RAGS...how can you act like nothing's wrong!? How can you SMILE!?"_

 _The girl brought the flute to her face, and she sobbed into it._

" _Why must you keep being so happy…? I don't understand…"_

 _Despite her outburst, the boy managed a kind smile. He fidgeted and racked his brain, struggling to find a way to explain himself._

" _Well, that's because...you see…"_

"...Because everyone needs a bit of sunshine to brighten things up, right?"

Rin spoke quietly as she pulled the girl into a hug.

"He's trying to do that, you see? He's trying to be your sunshine...trying to make your world bright again."

Rin smiled at the girl, wiping the tears forming in the red-haired girl's eyes away with gentle hands.

"I had someone like that once. During a time when I'd lost everything, when my world was dark and hopeless...he filled it with light. But there's a catch..."

Rin leaned forward, and she whispered in the little girl's ear:

"...Someone has to open the blinds and let the sunshine IN."

With that, Rin stood up from her seat while grinning and laughing. She climbed on top of her chair, and shouted as loud as she could to the boy on the mountain in the center of the stadium:

"HEY YUYA! WHERE'S THAT SHOW YOU PROMISED ME?"

Her words caught the boy's attention, and Yuya turned to face her.

"YOU SAID YOU'D SHOW ME THE BEST, DIDN'T YOU?" She challenged him, cupping her hands over her mouth to form a make-shift megaphone, "SO DUEL YOUR BEST!"

The people seated around her looked at her in hazy-shock...but soon the little girl she'd hugged stood up, and climbed up on the seat beside her.

"Yeah! COME ON YUYA! YOU DON'T WANT TO DISAPPOINT YOUR FANS, DO YA?"

"Of course not!" Yuya shouted back after a few seconds of hesitation, his voice slightly confused.

"THEN HAVE FUN!" Rin shouted loudly, and she grinned, "THAT'S WHAT I'M HERE TO SEE, YOU KNOW!?"

"HAVE FUN, AND PUT ON A SHOW!" The little girl agreed, cupping her own hands over her mouth, "WE'RE ROOTING FOR YOU!"

The little girl giggled, and Rin laughed; She scooped the smaller girl up, and placed her on her shoulders as they both chanted:

"YU-YA! YU-YA! YUYA!"

Yuya pulled the goggles from his eyes, and grinned back. He waved, and he shouted to the stadium workers:

"CAN I HAVE A SPOTLIGHT OVER HERE PLEASE?

The little girl tugged on Rin's hair gently, whispering excitedly.

"He's gonna do it!"

"Do what?"

"Just watch!" The girl replied, giggling and grinning, her eyes glued to Yuya.

Rin smiled back, doing the same, as a spotlight shined on Yuya. The red-eyed boy took over every screen in the stadium.

Yuya bowed with a flourish, his head lowered in humility.

"I'm sorry to say, dear ladies and gents, that I have infact, NOT been fulfilling the expectations of my dear fans, and my lovely guest…"

Rin felt her face grow hot...there was that word again…

"...So you all have my humblest apologies," Yuya continued morosely before lifting his head, and winking at the audience once more, "...The show you all were expecting is finally about to be delivered!"

The audience began to cheer, Rin and the little girl on her shoulders among them.

"I'm swinging this duel my way, starting NOW!"

Rin watched in amazement as she saw 'pendulum summoning' for the first time. But the riveting new dueling technique wasn't the only thing that captured her attention.

The vibrant, brightly shining boy who performed it was just as, if not more, mesmerizing.

oooooooooooooo

That's it for Chapter 5. Sorry dearies!

Writing dueling is hard, and listing all the numbers I worried might be boring...so I stuck to the key parts of the duel. Ally is a precious, precious little sweet-sugar-child, and I just couldn't bare to leave her in such a sad state for long. She, Rin, and Yuya are still getting over the recent loss of their good friends, but are finding the courage to do so with a smile.

Yuzu and Yugo would be proud.^^

**Also, thanks again to my totally awesome, super-cool roomie, who has mad editing skills.^^

 _^The above was added by said super-cool roomie. I am leaving it anyways, however, because ALL THE THANKS FOR HEEEEER._

XD

Please remember to Read, Review, and (hopefully) Favorite, and I'll see you next chapter, my lovelies!^^


	6. Apollo

Hello lovelies! Thanks again, to my roomate for her mad editing SKILLZ and to ShadowFire10 for writing another lovely review! For real...it's hugely motivating whenever I log on and see one!

This Chapter is a bit of an emotional rollercoaster...and I hope you all enjoy the ride.

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE BUT THE STORY DGKDHKSLSJK:K

ooooooooooooo

Chapter 6: Apollo

(The taste of the shining sun)

Yuya came out on top; He won the duel without losing any more life points after that. The cheers could be heard clearly, even when he retreated back inside the stadium. The cheering was so loud, infact, that he didn't hear the pitter-patter of little feet running towards him.

"YUUUUYA!"

Yuya was barely able to react before Ally launched herself at him; She wrapped her little arms around his waist, and buried her head into his stomach.

"Well, hey there, Ally…"

"...YOU WERE AWESOME! I mean...you've ALWAYS been awesome...but I…"

The girl stumbled over her words, but she soon smiled up at Yuya. Her eyes were full of regret, and she sought forgiveness from the older boy with her gaze...

"...I haven't told you that enough, lately. I'm sorry."

Yuya scooped the small girl into his arms, hugged her tightly, and spun her around.

"Hey! What are you apologizing for?" He laughed, only to have the little girl grab and stretch his cheeks, with a serious expression on her small face.

"Of course I have to apologize...it's mean not to thank people when they do things for you!"

Yuya's eyes widened slightly, and he hesitated before he smiled and asked,

"What do you mean…?"

"Thank you for smiling for us, Yuya."

Ally said it simply, while she smiled and hugged him again; her little arms were thrown around his neck. Yuya was stunned into silence, as another figure made its way quietly down the hall.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice...Miss Rin told me and…" Ally smiled and lifted her head to press their foreheads together, "...thank you."

oooooooooooooo

There was little Yuya could do, aside from stare wide-eyed at the small child in his arms, as Rin came in, smiling gently.

"That's enough, little one...I want to congratulate him too, you know?"

Rin said this light-heartedly, and it prompted the girl to giggle and motion for Yuya to put her down. She ran over and hugged Rin instead. Rin herself looked directly at Yuya with her amber eyes, still smiling.

"You did well. I enjoyed the show."

Had it been Yugo, his short-temperedness would have caused him to get irritated, and he would've made stupid, risky decisions due to his impatience. This would have worried her greatly, and thus prompted her to scold him. The more she watched Yuya, and the more time she spent with him, the more she realized how greatly different they both were. And yet…

...Yuya carried the same brightness with him that Yugo had had.

Smiling even wider, Rin gestured over her shoulder, and turned around as she spoke. The small, red-haired child detached herself from Rin's leg, and ran off by herself.

"...Everyone's waiting for you in the lobby area. They probably wish to congratulate you as well."

She watched as Yuya followed the smaller girl to where the rest of the group was gathered, then she left back outside to the now-empty stadium bleachers. She climbed to the very top row of seats, and she sat down, lost in her own thoughts.

ooooooooooooooo

Yuya was greeted by his You-Show! team, all of whom were shuffling their feet, in the lobby. Occasionally, one would lift his head to speak, only to look back down at the ground once more.

Yuya frowned, confused.

" _ **Well, this is new…"**_ Yuto commented bluntly.

" _...is it just me?"_ Yugo's voice asked, sounding as confused as Yuya felt, _"Or do they seem...guilty?"_

"Ve vanted to tell you…" Fredrick began, only to stare down at his stomach once more.

"Well, you see...we're very sorry we haven't been…" Tate attempted, only to stare back down at his shoelaces.

Finally, it was Principal Boyle who stepped forward, and put his hands on Yuya's shoulders.

"What we're trying to tell you, " He began, speaking clearly as both Yuya and Ally looked up at him, "Is that when your father died, everyone at You-Show! Missed him...we all hurt. But that time, we all got out of it together! Your mother, you, me, and…"

The man hesitated, unable to finish the thought.

Yuya lifted his own hands, and gently placed them on top of the principal's own on his shoulders,

"...Yuzu." He said for the man, smiling encouragingly for him to continue.

Principal Boyle nodded, and went on.

"But this time...there might be more of us in the academy, but we haven't been as…'together' as we should. We're each hurting, but we forget that those around us are hurting as well. We've been so busy thinking 'For Yuzu' or 'For me' that none of us have been thinking 'For EACH OTHER'..."

He locked eyes with Yuya, seeking forgiveness just as Ally had earlier.

"...the only one who was thinking of all of us was you. But we were too caught up to even see THAT...to even think 'For Yuya'..."

The principal's voice caught, and he pulled Yuya into a hug. Fredrick and Tate soon ran over to throw their smaller arms around him as well.

"Ver're zo sorry!"

"Yeah, Yuya! We...we actually thought you didn't care! We didn't know...we're so sorry!"

"Seeing Rin get Ally up and going...like we should ALL have been doing...it reminded us," Principal Boyle went on, his voice breaking, "I...I-I'm sorry it took us so long to realize it, Yuya."

It took nearly all of Yuya's willpower to keep himself from crying as well...and he widened his arms to hug everyone back.

"It's alright...It's ok, guys…" He grinned at them, laughing, "...From here on out, we'll be working together! That's what matters, right?"

"Right!" All three of the people he was hugging replied. Ally moved from behind Yuya in order to join in the hugs, and she then exclaimed brightly,

"Right!"

The group stayed like that for a long time. They hugged and felt reassured by one another for what felt like the first time in forever for all of them.

ooooooooooooooo

It was a long time before another person even entered the stands.

Rin was too lost in her thoughts to take notice of things, however. She often thought to herself. She was contemplating everything that had happened to her, and she eventually came to a decision. Her mind had just been made up, when a kind, but loud, voice broke her out of her reverie:

"Hey! RIN!"

Rin was now aware of the sun was setting on the other side of the stadium. She also realized Yuya was down below at the bottom row of seats, waving his arms to get her attention.

"Right here!" Rin replied as loud as she could. She watched as Yuya nodded, and as he proceeded to run and jump his way to the top. He eventually sat down beside her.

"Everyone's been looking for you, you know? What are you doing up here?"

Rin tilted her head to the side, and locked her eyes with his.

"It depends…" She stated quietly.

"That's not much of an answer, Rin."

"...You get an answer when you GIVE an answer, Yuya."

Yuya blinked for a few seconds, then stared at her quizzically.

"You never answered my earlier question," Rin went on, keeping her eyes locked on his, "How do you know my name? I've known you for about a full day now...but not once have I told you my name. It's strange...especially since you look like…"

Rin trailed off, breaking the eye contact, and instead looked at her entwined hands. The two sat in silence for several long moments.

"...Yugo told me." Yuya finally said. Rin's head shot up to look at him, her eyes wide.

"But..how?"

"During the war with the fusion dimension. Umm...that was when the Dueling Academy…"

"I know what it was. I was there...the people guarding me told me."

"...oh, yeah, sorry," Yuya apologized, wincing as he gave an apologetic smile, "Well, we fought together. There were two others with the same face too...Yuto and Yuri."

Rin couldn't hold back her shivers at the last name, but she clutched her arms around herself in an effort to make it less noticeable to the boy beside her.

"Yeah, I...I met one of them."

...every day of her imprisonment, almost.

"You see," Yuya leaned back, Rin's reaction seemingly went unnoticed, "We're different versions of the same person. Dimensional counterparts...one for each dimension...so it wasn't all that surprising when we began working together, right? He told me, during that time…"

Yuya smiled gently at her, "...about the precious friend he was trying to save."

Rin could feel her eyes watering up, and she hung her head so her hair could obscure his view of her eyes. A warm hand was placed on her shoulder, and Rin peeked through her hair to see Yuya, still smiling softly.

"So...it didn't take long for me to know it was you."

"So…" Rin questioned, keeping tears from her voice, "...Yuzu...she was MY counterpart, right?"

"...Yeah."

More silence. Both simply sat there quietly. They were either wondering what to say, holding back tears, or both.

"Hey, um...thanks for helping out like that today…" Yuya said, attempting to break the ice, "...I think they all needed that...a push."

Rin pulled herself together, managing to turn and smile up at him.

"You're welcome...I'm happy to help."

Both of them locked eyes with one another, and they quickly turned away, their faces heating up as the silence resumed.

Both tried to break it, once more.

"So, um…"

"Thinking!" Rin suddenly blurted- and interrupted- Yuya. Her outburst caused him to jump a bit, as his eyes widened in surprise. Rin laughed nervously.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"...N-no...it's alright...go on ahead."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Rin tugged on a green curl, trying to hide her embarrassed flushed.

"Well, what I meant was I...I came over here to think. I was thinking. You….you answered my questions...so I thought I'd answer yours."

Why was she suddenly self-conscious? Why had the site of his eyes thrown her off so…? She was not one to be easily shaken, or thrown off. Glancing up hesitantly, she looked at his eyes once more; Yes, just like before, they were reflecting the lights and colors of the sunset in their red depths. They shone brilliantly, and his face, framed with green hairs that caught the fading sun, seemed to glow. This entire day, she'd been comparing him to the sun in her mind, and it seemed even truer now.

"What were you thinking about…?"

He was really shining, and so warm...his presence put her at ease.

"Everything, really," She replied, listing the things off: "Everything that was going on in my dimension, Yugo, drowning, being saved, riding that motorcycle, and watching the duel today...just...everything."

He nodded at her, while his eyes willed her to continue.

"...Yugo and I...all we wanted was to help the orphanage. To give everyone a better chance at life in Tops...so we trained hard, and planned to enter the friendship cup. Then everything happened, and I went back...and the friendship cup was already won, the orphans already had a better chance...and Yugo...Yugo was gone.

"Life after the cup...everything we dreamed of taking place after...it was all together. Without him, I just...I didn't know what to do with myself, and, well…" She laughed somewhat bitterly, "...I became too old for the orphanage recently...they had to kick me out."

Yuya kept listening, multiple emotions swirling through his red eyes.

"That was hard, right…?"

"Yeah…" Rin said quietly; she continued on anyways...something about this boy made her unable to stop, "...It's not the first time, though. Yugo was my new family...but I've lost my family before. The orphanage was my home...but I've lost my home before. So I thought it'd be easier, this time...that it would be easier to feel better again…"

"...But it's not." Yuya commented, finishing her thought for her.

"...Not at all," She agreed, "...Infact, it's only gotten harder, because it has repeated. I have thoughts like; 'Why does this keep happening…? Will this happen every time….? Am I doomed to always wind up-"

"-Alone…?"

The two sat in silence; a mutual understanding ran between them that felt deep and true. They both dwelled in it for a bit longer, before Rin spoke up;

"Who was it?"

The question was vague, but Yuya quickly caught her meaning, and he answered with that same simple honesty;

"My dad."

The two sat there, and stared at one another. Rin found herself even more drawn to the boy. She took both of his hands in her own...

"Yuya…?"

"Yeah…?"

"I made a decision...after thinking about everything…" She smiled softly, her voice almost a whisper.

"What is it?" Yuya found himself asking, his eyes searching hers.

"...I want to stay."

Never again would either of them have to feel alone.

ooooooooooooooo

I apologize, lovelies, for the chapter length this time around. It feels a bit..short to me. But I wanted to leave it there. It just felt right...and I feel it got through what I wanted it too, either way.

Please remember to Read, Review, and (hopefully) Favorite, and I'll see you lovelies in the next Chapter.^^


	7. Cantaloupe

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS! It's been...over a year? ACK.

A LOT has happened in my life...it's too much to post it all here, to be honest.

STILL...I hope to continue this story, and I hope you all continue to enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Yugioh=not mine. Story=is mine.

ooooooooooooo

Chapter 7: Cantaloupe

(That sweet taste you can't quite grasp…)

"… _I want to stay. This is my chance, I think, to start a new dream."_

Yuya smiled back, and he wound his fingers through hers.

"…You should try Duel-Taining!"

"…What?"

"Duel-taining!" He laughed, and he pulled her hands, and so Rin herself, towards him,"It covers a broad area, and introduces you to a lot of new things and new fields…if anything's going to help you find a dream, it's THAT!"

He watched as Rin's brows furrowed. She dropped her gaze slightly, as she thought his words through. From the moment he'd locked eyes with her earlier, with the sunset perfectly reflected by amber eyes that glowed golden as the sky itself, and soft green hair blown by the wind, and pale skin that right now, appeared nigh luminescent in the fading light of the sun, it had struck him that the girl beside him was beautiful. He had not quite noticed it before...but now he realized that she held a calm, flower-like loveliness that reminded him of a fairy. An angel, even...some winged creature or spirit that could be swept away by the wind itself. Fragile and beautiful...yet, strong and passionate all the same.

He had no doubt that any who watched her perform would be enchanted.

He was.

" _...She's stunning...isn't she…?"_ Yugo's voice came through, sounding breathless, and for once, Yuya found himself agreeing.

Yuto, on the otherhand, remained silent. Although Yuya felt him observing everything with his keen eyes, he, apparently, felt no need to speak up.

Finally, Rin spoke up, her voice hesitant;

"Are you sure…? Someone like me...how could I possibly do well in...something so...you know...DAZZLING?"

"How could you NOT?" Yuya responded earnestly.

"I-I...aren't I too quiet?"

"Art doesn't make a sound, and it still captures hearts."

"I'm not very interesting…"

"...hardly. You're refreshing, calming, and fun."

"...My duel-disk WAS my motorcycle…"

"...I'll buy you a new one."

"Duel disk or motorcycle…?"

"Why not both? I have spare money from today's duel..."

Rin stared back at him, her warm eyes large and round...even as she frowned.

"I couldn't possibly impose on you any further like that…"

"...You're hardly 'imposing'," Yuya replied simply, taking her hands and holding them together, leaning forwards to rest his chin on them, "I WANT to do this because I KNOW you'll do GREAT."

Rin's face turned as pink as the soft clouds in the sunset sky around them.

"Well, I still can't…"

Yuya laughed, pulling her into a hug.

"Just see it as an investment, then!" He said through his laughter before his voice went back to normal, his smile warm and inviting, "You can pay me back when you're famous."

Rin stayed silent for a long moment before finally moving her arms and hugging him back.

"Thank you...thank you…" she said, her voice breaking slightly, and Yuya was sure now, more than ever, that the girl had been holding back tears. He'd suspected as much, really, but her voice now was proof that he'd been correct. She pulled away from him, her expression full of determination.

"I'll definitely pay you back! No matter what!"

...so vulnerable, yet strong.

"Pay me back by finding a dream." Yuya said calmly, eyes twinkling as he smiled.

Rin blushed further, then frowned.

"No way! I'm paying you back properly!"

"That _would_ be a proper way to pay me back though…"

Rin shook her head fiercely, "You're giving me money...I'll pay it back every penny!"

Her expression and voice were so serious that Yuya couldn't help but laugh and hug her again, much to the irritation of the green-haired girl.

ooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, a silver haired young man sat in a chair, inspecting a bunch of screens in front of him; Each showing a green-haired girl stealing a bike from a different angle and distance. His amethyst eyes focused but unreadable.

"...and when was this recording taken…?" The young man asked, his voice calm, his face expressionless.

"At 10:34 am earlier today, sir. The owner reported the bike stolen at 11:05. The bike was found outside of Northwest Dueling Stadium at 11: 43. Our company paid off officers to prevent arrest of the suspect at 11:48, and…"

"...I know very well what I ordered, Mr. Johnson."

"...Yes sir," the man replied, stepping up beside the younger man's seat, " But sir...may I ask a question…?"

"Yes, Mr. Johnson, you may."

"...Why prevent a thief like her from getting arrested…?"

The man leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands, glancing up to the worker in the suit before answering.

"For several reasons, Mr. Johnson; The first being that she is not from this dimension. Do you not remember her from the battle with my father? She is Rin from the Synchro dimension, holder of the green bracelet. The second reason is my father wanted her for said bracelet, and I have yet to find out what it does."

The young man's voice remained even and without emotion, his words reasonable, yet somehow harsh.

"If she is arrested, they will hold her until they are able to find identification on her. She's from a different dimension, so that would be impossible. They would hold her for an extensive period of time during which I would be unable to study her properly. As such, allowing her to be imprisoned would be a rather large inconvenience."

"So in short…" The worker summarized, " ...this is purely so that we can better keep an eye on her…?"

Amethyst eyes flickered back to the screens, "...That would be correct.

"Simply put; I wish to see if she will serve any use to us."

oooooooooooooo

That is sadly all there is for Chapter 7. I made it short purely because the purpose of this chapter is to introduce Declan, and give Rin a goal. All the characters are now doing their best to support one another and heal, but it will not be an easy process, nor will it be without obstacle. So please continue reading the journey of Rin, Yuya, and the people at You-Show! Duel-school as they grow stronger and change...whether it be for better or worse. This story is centered around them healing...will there be romance…? Yes...but at it's center, this is a story about overcoming grief, finding dreams, and having the courage not only to achieve those dreams...but to go on living even when it feels like a piece of you is gone.


	8. Crenshaw

Hi again, dears!

Melonshipping will begin uploading every few days again...I can not, sadly, promise high-quality chapters since I no longer have an editor...but please know that I am doing my best to ensure that they are at least READABLE.

Once again, I would like to say that if enough people ask for it, Fusion-folks such as Celina, Sora, and Yuri will come in! I actually have a slightly different storyline in mind if they do...but either is fun, and I want to include you guys, the readers, a bit. So this decision is yours! However...I need to know whether they will be showing up or not before chapter 10 or 12 at the latest since the spot where they could come in is coming up.

Anywhoos, please Read, Review, and (hopefully) Favorite!

OOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 8: Crenshaw

(A new and exciting Taste.)

"What do you _mean_ I've been sleeping in your bed!?"

"It's no trouble! Really!" Yuya replied, raising his arms as if to defend himself from the flustered green-haired girl, "Our couch is plenty comfortable!"

The pair had walked back to Yuya's home after saying their goodbyes to the You-Show! folks. However, when Rin apologized to Yuya for using their "guest" she soon found out that the small home, infact, did not HAVE a "guest room".

Hence her flustered state at that moment.

"That's not...I can't just…" Rin attempted, stumbling over her words before pulling herself together, despite her blushing face, " I can't possibly continue sleeping here! I'm already imposing so much…"

"Then where _do_ you plan to sleep?" Yuya replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A bench. An abandoned house. An old broken down car can be comfortable too…" Rin began counting off matter-of-factly.

"W-what!? Outside? Out in the open? Without protection!?" Yuya interrupted her list, dumbfounded, "There's no way I can LET you sleep in those!"

"Why not?" Rin asked, crossing her own arms, and frowning, "I've been sleeping in places like that for months now!"

' _...I became too old for the orphanage recently…'_

The words Rin had spoken came back to him now, and Yuya froze.

" _Rin…"_ Yugo's voice echoed quietly through Yuya's soul, bringing with it feelings of worry and concern.

" _ **She's resourceful...I'm sure she can take care of herself,"**_ Yuto stated, his voice reassuring, and filling Yuya up with his calm and steadfast demeanor...but still leaking some concern into Yuya's soul himself, " _ **But if you are that worried, then find a solution. She doesn't seem very used to other people doing things for her, but she holds your emotions in high regard…"**_

" _She's always been like that…"_ Yugo added, his voice a combination of worry and pride.

" _ **Just be honest with her,"**_ Yuto finished, " _ **Be yourself."**_

Once the peanut gallery appeared to be done, Yuya sighed, lowering his hands and locking his eyes on Rin's;

"Look, I know you can handle yourself...but if I don't know where you are, or if you're safe, I'll worry. You're not from here, and you don't know this place all that well, right? So please...just until you can afford your own place, and know your way around this city, won't you stay here? With mom and I…?"

Rin stared at him, and he could nearly see his words being carefully thought over in her eyes. Wheels turning slowly in her mind. Finally, Her voice came out, quiet and unsure.

"...Are you sure I'm not…?"

Yuya smiled warmly; "I _want_ you to stay with us."

A light blush crept back onto Rin's pale face, and she tugged on a curl, "S-still...I can't possibly sleep on your bed any longer...who knows _how_ long it may take. It'd be awfully rude of me. The couch would be just fine for my resting place so-"

"There's an attic."

The words were out of Yuya's thoughts before he knew it. Rin deserved, at the very least, her own room, and her own space. It was the first thing he'd thought of, but it only sounded better as he went on;

"We have an attic. It's a mess, and you'd have to clean it up. You also might have to borrow my sleeping bag until you get a bed, but there's furniture, and old things in boxes you can move around as you like until it feels like home…"

Rin was staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights...eyes wide and mind spinning.

So Yuya went on;

"It's not much, but it'd be all yours, so-"

"I'll take it!" Rin blurted, grinning.

Yuya grinned back, relieved. It really wasn't much at all, but it was all he had to give right now...at least all that Rin would accept. If he gave her everything and did all the work for her, she would definitely say "no" right away.

" _That's the kind of person Rin is."_

Yugo's voice came through clearly once more, but this time, sounded purely affectionate.

His thoughts however, were soon interrupted by Rin herself, who had reached out, and was tugging on his shirt.

"Well...where's the attic then?"

The sudden tugging had caught him off guard, but he soon laughed, grabbing Rin's hand.

"It's this way...don't say I didn't warn you about the mess though!"

Rin laughed right back, allowing herself to be pulled along to the place that would become her very own room.

ooooooooooooo

Yuya had not been kidding when he'd said that the attic was a mess. Filled with boxes, old toys and furniture, and everything covered in at least an INCH of dust...Rin had wound up having to take off her jacket and tie it around her face just to breathe properly in the dusty place. There was a large, hexagon-shaped window looking out to the street below on one side, and another that overlooked the backyard garden on the other. Both were horridly rusty, and it took a long time, and a now-bent screwdriver, just to open both of them. Still, once air was flowing through the dusty, stale-smelling room, Rin found breathing much easier.

She began by re-organizing the boxes, and was soon able to shove them all neatly stacked up against the wall on the other side of the ladder that lead to here. As soon as they were out of the way, the room immediately looked a lot larger, and Rin found this progress even more motivating. She quickly climbed downstairs for damp rags, and a broom to clean up the dust with, running right past Yuya.

This was going to be her room.

 _Hers._

The thought alone made her grin goofily, and filled her full of energy. Even as she wound up having to keep climbing up and down to rinse off and re-dampen-rags...or to bring down trashbags full of dirt and dust. Having to apologize a few times when she nearly ran Yuya over in her excitement, or when she was letting some spiders and bugs she found in the attic back outside and had to shove him out of the way of the door.

Before she new it, the room was clean to the point of sparkling, and the sun had risen. She laid down on the clean, newly-hand-waxed wooden floor, grinning in victory. Her eyes, however, felt heavy…

...and the moment they closed, she fell fast asleep.

oooooooooooo

Yuya found her like that. All the running around above his bedroom and through the hall had made it hard for him to sleep. He'd tried, on multiple occasions, to ask her to quiet down and such so he could sleep...but each and every time, the wide, excited smile on her face as she ran amuck had stopped him. Everytime, he wound up thinking that he wouldn't mind losing sleep to that smile. Still, at some point in the night, he had fallen asleep on the couch, watching the girl with that brilliant smile from the living room as she took cleaning supplies up and down the ladder that came out right infront of his bedroom door.

He woke up around noon to find the home surprisingly silent, and had climbed up that very ladder to investigate...and there she was. Fast asleep on the bare floor of a now-clean attic. Covered in dust, sweat, and stains, smelling of bleach...but smiling even in her sleep. Her smile small and satisfied even when her soft green curls lay in a mess around her face. He looked around the room...impressed by the amount of work done. All the boxes neatly stacked out of the way, the cobwebs and dust gone. Old furniture had been cleaned up, some broken ones even fixed, and organized around the room making it feel...homey.

She'd even strung Christmas lights around the room...filling the dim space with a warm and comfortable glow.

Yuya smiled, crouching down beside the sleeping girl and poking her.

"Hey there."

Rin grunted and moaned softly, turning away from his hand, a slightly raspy, half-asleep voice answering; "Go away Yugo...no hugs...let me sleep…"

"You did a good job cleaning the room you know."

"Thanks," the half asleep voice grunted before the groggy girl rolled back over onto her back, smiling hazily, "It's mine now."

"Yep. All your's. You certainly earned it."

"Uh-huh…"

"You know what else you earned…?"

Rin hummed lazily when asked the question, the sound actually...cute.

"What…?"

Yuya gently sat the girl up, poking her cheek with his free hand.

"A BATH," He laughed, "You wouldn't want to re-dirty the floor after all that work now, would you?"

THAT startled her awake...and Rin's eyes flung-open wide...the sun shining through the newly-cleaned windows lighting up their amber-depths.

"Oh! Oh right! I meant to bathe before I…" She glanced around, noticing her location in the center of the attic floor, and Yuya's arm half-holding her up. Embarrassed, she lifted her hands in an attempt to fix her messy hair, and blushed.

"Oh gosh...I fell asleep, didn't I …?"

"Yep. Right here on the floor."

Rin stood up, still blushing, but smiled upon seeing the clean room practically glowing in the bright morning sunlight. Her smile proud and accomplished.

"Yuya…?" She finally said again, turning back to him.

"Y-yeah…?" He answered, his voice squeaking a bit despite himself, quickly, he cleared his throat and repeated himself, "Yeah?"

"Where's the bath, exactly…?"

ooooooooooooo

A few hours later, Yuya found Rin in the kitchen.

Wrapped up in a towel as she cleaned off her clothes from the day before in the sink.

Now, it was Yuya's turn to shout in surprise;

"What are you doing!?"

Rin glanced up, her expression confused.

"Cleaning my clothes, of course...I can't very well stay in this towel all day, right?"

Yuya could feel the blood rushing to his face as his cheeks began to match his red hair.

"W-We have a WASHER for that...and c-can't you just wear something else!?"

Rin simply froze, staring at him wide eyed;

"A…'washer'...? You have someone who WASHES things for you?"

Yuya could only sigh, trying his best to explain things to her clearly.

"It's a machine...it washes clothes."

"Oh! That's convenient!" Rin replied happily, walking over to him with her wet clothes in her arms, still wearing only the towel, and smiling politely, evidently oblivious to his embarrassment, "Where is it then?"

Yuya was struggling to keep his cool, trying _very_ hard to keep his eyes on her face.

"I-I'll...I'll show you after you get some clothes on!"

"I don't have clothes to put on," Rin stated, tilting her head and causing her wet green curls to drip water on the floor, "That's why I need the _washer_."

Yuya blinked a few times...that was right; Rin had been wearing the same clothes he'd saved her in for the last two days. She hadn't exactly had time to pack BEFORE dimension-hopping and almost-drowning...and even if she had, she'd been homeless for awhile now...those were likely the only clothes she owned.

Yuya's expression softened, and he gently lead the girl upstairs towards his room.

"You can borrow some of MY clothes for now, alright?"

"Thank you," Rin replied, smiling as she was lead off, a long pause of silence ensued before she added, "I'm sorry for embarrassing you...Yugo's always been unphased by the site of me in a towel."

"I-I wasn't-" Yuya began, stuttering as the blush returned to his face before his eyes widened in realization, "...wait...Yugo's seen you in JUST a TOWEL?"

"All the time. Working on duel-runners is very messy and greasy work after all," Rin stated calmly, giggling a bit at Yuya's embarrassment, "He'd even hug me as soon as I came out of the shower...the goof would get me covered in grease all over again…"

As unphased as Rin seemed, Yuya was beginning to question Yugo's motives highly..to the point of mentally prodding the soul within him.

" _WHAT?"_ The mental voice came, the friendly-voiced soul defending himself, " _Rin's so cute right out of the shower!"_

A "goof" indeed.

ooooooooooooooo

This new dimension would take some getting used to, it seemed.

Rin was glad to have Yuya around to kindly tell her when she was behaving oddly, as well as explain things to her. Even as he turned away to hide his blush, and shoved a pile of neatly folded clothes at her, she could not help but smile, and thank him for his kindness.

Now donning an oversized-t-shirt and a loose pair of gym shorts, Rin was lazily sprawled on her stomach on Yuya's couch. Hugging a pillow to her chest as she watched the screen of the laptop resting in Yuya's lap. The sounds and smells from the kitchen letting them both know that Yuya's mother, Yoko, was awake and cooking them breakfast as they looked through site after site...trying to find a bike Rin liked for a decent price.

Rin regarded herself a hands-on gal, and infact preferred getting a bike that required work to fix up...but without her tools and such, she knew that a more extreme make-over would be impossible here. So instead, she went over the worse-for-wear motorcycles with Yuya, discussing with him which would be the easiest and cheapest to fix. Yuya himself knew little of motorcycles, but showed a great interest in learning.

Soon, the laptop was placed on the table, an image of a promising, but very much banged up and broken bike on the screen as both teens excitedly went over plans to fix it and pretty-it-up. Even the plates full of breakfast that Yoko placed on the coffee table were forgotten in the excitement of the discussion. Infact...the food had long grown cold by the time the pair noticed it was there. Both of them breaking down laughing between bites at how immersed they'd become.

It'd been too long since Rin had had someone to talk to about her passions...and she enjoyed this chat greatly. Yuya was just...easy to talk to. Yugo...she'd had to constantly explain things to him, scold him and get him back on track when he went down rabbit trails that had nothing to do with the main topic...but Yuya...rather than taking care of him, she found that he…

...fit.

This new life she was creating...it definitely involved Yuya. Not just because he saved her, or because he was helping her...but because within two days…

...he'd become her best friend. A piece of her, as Yugo had been, but different all the same.

In that moment, she found herself looking forwards to the days to come. Oblivious to what they would bring…

oooooooooooooooo

Thank you for reading this chapter, Lovelies!^^

I've had this chapter and the last one done for over a year, but never posted...from here on out, it'll be a few days wait between uploads as I write each chapter.

Please Review and (hopefully) favorite, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!^^

Note: I will be trying to answer reviews that were posted on the same day I post each chapter. Please note, however, that I have a job now, so I cannot be on at all times, and getting back to you may take time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO


	9. Kantola

Hey Lovelies!^^

I had fun responding to reviews before and after work yesterday. If your review was missed, however, I am very sorry.

Last chapter was nice and long, and I'm glad so many of you liked it!

I began this fanfiction over a year ago, when there were only a few episodes of ARC V out in the english dub...so while the last episode has aired, this story takes place in a different route that I created before that took place. I was SO surprised to come back to this after so long, and to not only get a review right away, but to get soo many favorites etc from new readers, and just people who missed this story!

I am also very surprised to find that even after all this time, this REMAINS the only RinxYuya fanfiction on this site.

Therefore, I'd like to issue a challenge;

SPREAD THE MELONSHIPPING!

Write fanfics of your own! I'll definitely read and review them if you post them!^^

Or, if you don't have confidence in your writing ability, please share this with as many friends as you can!^^

This ship needs more love~

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE BUT THE STORY.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 9: Kantola

(The taste that blossoms forth).

ooooooooooooo

Rin hesitated, straying behind Yuya.

Days had passed since the attic had become hers, and Yoko had since bought her three shirts, two pairs of pants, and a skirt...enough for a small wardrobe. She'd also handed Rin a neatly wrapped box with her name on in, winking and stating; "For your first day of 'school', hmm?"

She was wearing the gift now...a long white halter-top that tied into a bow behind her back with frills, a pair of denim shorts with pink patches decorating them, and a brown pair of sandals. The entire outfit made complete by a pink bow Yoko had tied in her hair that morning.

Apparently, the women had always wanted a daughter to dress up.

So there she stood, in front of You-Show! Duel School, half-hiding behind Yuya, all dressed up.

"What's the matter…?" Yuya asked her, turning to face her, his expression concerned.

"I-I've never been to a _school_ before," Rin said, her voice a nervous whisper, "Are you sure this is alright? What if no one likes me? Oh gosh...what if I mess up infront of everyone and they _laugh_ at me?"

She clutched Yuya's sleeve, seeming very much like a young child going to school for the first time. Hiding behind Yuya as a toddler hid behind their mother. However, there was a bit of caution in her eyes...something more like someone who was used to having to run and hide in unfamiliar places.

"...M-m-maybe we should just...forget this 'school' thing...y-you can teach me how to duel-tain yourself , right?"

Yuya opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a red blur running past him and slamming into Rin.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

The red-haired little girl from Yuya's duel days before knocked the older girl off her feet, causing Rin to land on her back while the little girl laughed, hugging her waist.

"Hi!"

"Pfft," Rin giggled, patting the younger girl's head, "Well hello there, little one!"

"I'm Ally!" The girl stated, pointing to her face, "Remember me from Yuya's duel a few days ago?"

Rin nodded, and Ally hugged her tighter, grinning.

"So COOOOOOL! I didn't know you dueled, Miss Rin! I want to see you go at it soooo bad!"

"I hope I can meet your expectations, then!" Rin replied, laughing, and gently peeling the child off in order to stand back up again, helping Ally up as well as she did so.

Ally practically hopped back up onto her feet, still grinning, "You're going to come to You-Show! right?"

Rin paused, glancing at Yuya, and back again. Finally, the unsure girl sighed.

"Yes."

At that, both Ally and Yuya grinned excitedly. The Red-haired pair working together to push Rin into the unfamiliar building.

oooooooooooooo

"Oh...oh GOSH…"

Rin looked around...both confused, and amazed. The colorful walls, arches, and shapes that made up the building made it look full of life. Granted, there were some places where things were old, worn, and in need of repair...but gazing up at the high reaching ceiling decorated with colorful, curved shapes...she couldn't help but feel that this was a bright place. A place where dreams were made.

"That a good gosh, or a bad gosh?" Yuya asked her teasingly, gently nuzzling her with his elbow.

"GOOD," She replied, "Very, VERY good...this place is AMAZING!"

"I'd hope so," Yuya commented, his voice swelling with pride, "My father designed it all himself."

Still looking upwards at the ceiling, Rin quietly breathed out; "Your father must have been AMAZING."

Yuya paused, smiling warmly and nostalgically before grabbing her hand, "...And that's just the BEGINNING!"

Ally laughed, grabbing Rin's other hand, "We're gonna give you a full tour!^^"

Rin practically GAWKED as she was taken through colorful halls decorated by pictures and the occasional trophy. Large rooms for food, and ones with glass walls with duels powered by high-tech holographic technology taking place within. Smaller versions of the stunning display she saw during Yuya's duel just the other day.

A day which already felt so long ago. So much was happening. So many new and exciting things. Faces she knew from Yuya's duel, and new faces she'd never seen before...many were smiling. Some, however, broke the surrounding joy. Their eyes distant, faces disinterested, and they themselves overall looking...duller.

Rin's concern must have been visible on her face...because she soon felt a hand on her shoulder, and Taya's voice softly speaking from by her ear.

"It wasn't too long ago that we lost Yuzu...she used to tutor and help train students...we're all still feeling the loss."

Rin nodded solemnly, understanding completely.

The ones she had met the other day, Ally included, had promised to make an effort, but there were many more Yuzu had had an impact on who were still just...drifting.

As she had been. As she still felt herself doing at times.

"Rin…?"

Ally's voice was quiet, but still startled Rin out of her thoughts. Quickly, however, the older girl managed a smile down at the younger one;

"Yes?"

"I'm...so glad you're here...in a weird way, it's like we got a part of Yuzu back."

Rin felt Yuya's hand on her shoulder grip her slightly, encouragingly, and she leaned into it. Finding it easier to stand when she allowed him to take some of the weight for her.

"I...in a weird way, I feel as though I found a piece of myself here as well."

A piece of Yugo, and a piece of life. A tiny seed that was beginning, ever so slightly, to burst open.

Slipping out of Yuya's grip, Rin walked onwards. Pondering what sort of plant this small seed that was her new life would become.

Oooooooooooo

She had such slender, almost boney shoulders.

That was the first thought in Yuya's mind as the green-haired girl leaned into his grip, causing him to instinctively step forward so she could lean against him. However, just as he was stepping forwards, she had slipped away. Ally close behind her.

" _ **Yuya,"**_ Yuto's voice came, his first time speaking, or rather, thinking up to him in a long while, " _ **Get a hold of yourself. She's not from your world. She does not belong here."**_

 _That_ froze him in his tracks. No, she wasn't...but she was BECOMING one. A piece of this world. A piece of his life...slowly, it was becoming harder to imagine living without her there. How could she _not_ belong?

" _ **She's not Yuzu, Yuya. And Yugo's emotions are not your's, even if you feel them. Please, please just remember that. I don't want to see you getting yourself hurt...or hurting her."**_

Before he could think of a comeback, the calmer "him" had re-built his walls. His own thoughts silent, and Yuya's unable to reach him.

"Yuya!" Rin's bell-like voice and Ally's playful one called out in unison...breaking him free of the heavy feeling Yuto's words gave him.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" He called back, sprinting over.

He knew Rin wasn't Yuzu.

He knew Yugo's feeling and his weren't one and the same.

...didn't he…?

Shoving his thoughts and concerns to the back of his mind, he smiled cheerfully at the girls once he caught up.

"So, Rin...ready to start your lessons?"

Oooooooooooooooo

Sorry for the short chapter, guys!

I finished it a few days ago, but was conflicted because it seemed short. Still, I can't think of anything to add to it...I like it as is, and I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Please Review, and hopefully, maybe even favorite/follow!^^


End file.
